205 Live (November 1, 2019)
The November 1, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the KeyBank Center in Buffalo, New York on November 1, 2019. Summary Last week, Isaiah “Swerve” Scott answered Ariya Daivari’s challenge and won his first match as a member of the WWE 205 Live roster. However, Daivari claimed he was not ready for the bout and demanded a rematch. Scott obliged and aimed to reinforce his previous victory. Still riding high from joining Triple H and the NXT army at the end of SmackDown, Scott made his way to the ring, but Daivari attacked him before the match began. After “Swerve” confirmed to officials that he could still compete, the match was underway. As Scott managed the pain from the aftermath of the pre-match ambush, Daivari maintained his aggression, trying to keep the speed of his opponent in check. Despite The Persian Lion’s ruthless offense, Scott displayed his other key attribute – resilience. Both Superstars traded near-falls with high-impact maneuvers and counters, even taking each other out with a double clothesline. Growing frustrated and taunting his opponent, Daivari only fired up Scott and found himself on the receiving end of an innovative attack before curtailing the momentum with a suplex off the top. After Daivari missed a high-risk move, “Swerve” launched into the air with a huge kick to secure the win. Looking to rebuild momentum in the Cruiserweight division and hone his in-ring abilities, Gentleman Jack Gallagher battled Ray Jazikoff in singles competition. Showing off his innovative technical abilities, Gallagher kept Jazikoff on defense. However, the British Superstar was leveled by his opponent before quickly rebounding with the Gentleman’s headbutt. Taking the fight to the outside, Gallagher used the fan barricade to his advantage and delivered a series of furious strikes before executing the Gentleman’s dropkick at ringside and yet another inside the squared circle for the victory. Last week, Raul Mendoza picked up a major victory against former NXT Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese. However, the win came after The Premier Athlete was distracted by current champion Lio Rush at ringside. As a result, Mendoza wanted a match with Lio Rush to prove that he didn’t need The Man of the Hour’s help to win. Despite the match being non-title, Mendoza had a huge opportunity to make his case for a potential title challenge. Early in the contest, Mendoza and Rush each showed off their blinding speed, bringing them to a virtual stalemate. Recalibrating his strategy, the NXT Cruiserweight Champion turned up his aggression to take control and slow the pace of the match. Although The Man of the Hour enjoyed an advantage, Mendoza once again sped up the pace, taking Rush off the top rope before unleashing a power-based offense that kept Rush on defense. Using his size and power in contrast to Rush to his advantage, Mendoza kept the champion at bay and quelled two attempts by The Man of the Hour to regain momentum. Avoiding a high-risk maneuver from his opponent, Rush battled Mendoza on the ring apron, exchanging strikes before being decimated by a superkick. Mendoza attempted a suplex, but Rush countered, driving his opponent to the outside and flattening him with a moonsault. Once again back in the ring, The Man of the Hour kicked his acceleration into high gear and nearly scored a pinfall following a fast-paced flurry of strikes. Mendoza battled back, delivering a series of jaw-dropping moves of his own, bringing the WWE Universe to the edge of their seats. They continued to trade strikes, with Rush nearly forcing Mendoza to tap out to a single-leg crab. Countering the hold, Mendoza was met by a springboard come up before succumbing to the Final Hour. After the match, Rush showed his respect for Mendoza by giving the upstart a fist bump before taking his title in celebration. Results ; ; *Isaiah Scott defeated Ariya Daivari *Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeated Ray Jazikoff *Lio Rush defeated Raul Mendoza Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 11-1-19 1.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 2.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 3.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 4.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 5.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 6.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 7.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 8.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 9.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 10.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 11.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 12.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 13.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 14.jpg 205 Live 11-1-19 15.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #152 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #152 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #152 on WWE Network]